


Unlikely Heroes

by CommandoGarrus



Category: Archer (Cartoon), BoJack Horseman, DC Comics, Doctor Who, Fallout 4, Marvel, Mass Effect, Netflix - Fandom, Ratchet and Clank, Shadow of Mordor, Skyrim, Sly Cooper - Fandom, Star Wars, Team Fortress 2, overwatch
Genre: Epic Battles, F/M, Friendship, Humor, Lightsaber Battles, Love, Space Battles, Teamwork, battles, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 07:44:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8789473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommandoGarrus/pseuds/CommandoGarrus
Summary: My favorite fictional characters ever are all the main focus of this story. I have tried to do the impossible and make them all the main character of this story. To find out more you'll have to read it ;) Hope you enjoy





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Been wanting to write this story for a little while now...BTW great support on the Civil War story and the Mass Effect story. I'm super happy to see that you guys like my stories and if you haven't seen them before well I welcome you to my page! This story is going to be pretty close to my heart because I absolutely love every single one of these characters and I really hope you guys will enjoy it. Leave a comment down below of you want to aaaaand love you guys <3 ;)

Captain Marvel floated silently in the endless vacuum of space. She was relaxing while looking at the stars and planets nearby. She had a pair of earphones on and was listening to some Electro Swing. She smiled a bit before turning around and flying off towards a nearby planet. Her body shifted slightly as she entered the planet’s ozone. A small breeze of air suddenly struck her, caressing her cheeks and rushing through her hair. 

 

From the corner of her eyes, Captain Marvel noticed a big, grey trade-ship incoming. The ship flew by her slowly, with it’s huge reactors, emitting tons of heat.

 

“What the….” Captain Marvel whispered as she looked closer at the ship.

 

The ship had a faded out red symbol on it’s side. Captain Marvel knew that sign. It was the sign the nearby space pirates used. Captain Marvel smiled.

 

“Why not just put a huge sign that says ARREST ME instead…...dumbasses.” she said as she flew towards the ship.

 

She trailed the ship silently for a while, slowly gaining on it. After a while of following it, Captain Marvel entered through an open port in the docking bay. She landed silently in the ship using its artificial gravity. Captain Marvel looked around. She saw a BUNCH of ships she didn’t recognize. Others she did. Such as the Milano.

 

“Star Lord?” whispered Captain Marvel as she sneaked through the docking bay. 

 

The docking bay was pretty much empty, except for a few ships who were unpacking various cargo. Captain Marvel walked up to the Milano and entered the ship. The ship was messy and had a funky, recognizable smell. She looked around and searched the whole ship but could only find equipment for two people: Star Lord and Rocket Raccoon. She came out of the Milano and slowly shut the hatch over her. She walked by a few other ships, curiously looking around. After a few minutes of inspecting the docking bay, Captain Marvel walked into a narrow corridor and up a flight of stairs. She turned a corner and kept going deeper in the ship.

 

A cargo door opened on a nearby transporter. A stormtrooper walked out and turned around to face a bunch of other stormtroopers.

 

“All clear.” he said as he signaled forward with his arms.

 

The stormtroopers came out of the transporter with a big metal box, which was loaded on a floating platform for transport. 

 

“TR-8R!” ordered Captain Phasma as she walked out of the ship. “Beside me at all times. Everyone stay alert. This place is filled with crooks and thieves willing to pay high price for our cargo but they might try to take it from us as well. Get ready for any possibility!”

 

“Got it Captain!” yelled out TR-8R as he followed Captain Phasma. He turned around and looked at the stormtroopers surrounding the cargo. “Let's go!”

 

They walked out of the cargo bay and headed towards the black market section of the ship.

 

A lonely ship entered the ship. It was fuming and was riddled with holes. It landed beside the transporter, clumsily. The cockpit of the ship opened up with difficulty and out jumped Ratchet carrying Clank on his back. Ratchet fell on the ground, exhausted. His helmet was knocked off his head and went rolling until it smacked into box.

 

“Whooo…” said Ratchet as he took a deep breath “That was close...those damn space pirates better not follow us…”

 

Clank jumped off of Ratchet’s back. He looked at the ship and scratched his metal chin.

 

“The state of the ship seems…..damaged. To say the least.” responded Clank as he turned towards Ratchet.

 

Ratchet got up and took a deep breath. He walked up to his helmet and carefully placed his ears through both holes. He placed the helmet on his face and activated the visor.

 

“What are we doing?” asked Clank as he followed Ratchet around.

 

Ratchet jumped on the ship and grabbed his small blaster. It was fully loaded. He jumped off and activated the various functions of his black and neon blue space suit.

 

“First of all, let's find some parts to fix the ship. Then, we’ll go get those bastard space pirates back!” Ratchet said with a smirk as he looked at Clank.

 

“Agreed!” Clank said as he chuckled cutely. “They’ll never know what hit them.”

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Rocket!” whispered Star Lord, trying not to bring up too much attention. “Rocket! What’re you doing!?”

 

Rocket Raccoon gave a few chips to a trader in exchange for a few ammo clips.

 

“I’m coming...I’m coming..” Rocket said as he put his clips in his ammo pouches on his legs. “Calm down. It’s not that hard to steal cargo from a pirate ship you know.”

 

Star Lord crouched down in the middle of the busy crowd and put a finger on Rocket’s lips.

 

“Shut up!” he whispered as he looked around. “We’ve been trailing these weirdos for an eternity! If you blow our cover I will….euh...I will sell all your guns to Yondu!”

 

“Fine...I got it don't worry…” Rocket said looking around with a smile. 

 

“Now, are you ready?” Star Lord said as he put his mask on. 

 

“Yeah. I get into position and get ready for your call which is whenever you want.” repeated Rocket from the instructions they had went over a bajillion times. 

 

“Alright.” Star Lord said as he got back up. “I’ll tell you when to strike.”

 

“Yeah no shit princess…” Rocket said before leaving “I got it...I got it.”

 

Star Lord watched as Rocket Raccoon disappeared into the crowd. He turned around and moved to the front of the crowd, where the bidding was done.

 

 

“Move it pal.” Rocket said as he smacked into Ratchet with his left shoulder.

 

Ratchet turned around and gave a dirty look to Rocket who disappeared into a dark corridor.

 

“These people are weird.” Ratchet said to Clank as he tried to see over all the people.

 

“And tall.” Clank said as he chuckled.

 

“Good point.” Ratchet responded “We should try to get higher up to see if they’re bidding off anything that could help us.”

 

“You could’ve just said ‘Get on my back Clank, we got some flying to do’. I would’ve still got it.” Clank said as he jumped onto Ratchet’s back and transformed his arms into helicopter rotors. 

 

Ratchet and Clank both lifted off the ground and onto a small railing higher up that gave them a view of the whole room.

 

“Onto our next item!” yelled out a big voice on the nearby low-quality speakers “A high priced, huge amount of indestructible adamantium! Biddings start off at 150,000 chips!”  
“That’s just what we need!” yelled out Ratchet.

 

Clank jumped off of Ratchet and looked as a big door opened.

 

“There’s just one teeny tiny problem.” Clank responded.

 

“What?” asked Ratchet.

 

“What’s a chip?” Clank said “All we got is bolts. Not chips.”

 

A huge sliding door opened revealing Captain Phasma and all her stormtroopers as they walked forward. 

 

“Ah crap…” Ratchet said as he rubbed his helmet with his right hand. “What do we do then?”

 

“I would suggest stealing it.” Clank responded, blankly.

 

“What?” Ratchet replied. “We’ve never stolen anything before.”

 

“Yeah but my calculations prove that more than half the people on this ship are murderers and thieves.” Clank responded.

 

Ratchet put his hands over his visor and thought for a bit.

 

“All right..” Ratchet responded “Screw it. Let’s do it.”

 

The stormtroopers deactivated the floating platform and TR-8R opened the metal crate. A random man walked up to Captain Phasma holding a clipboard and a pen. Captain Phasma signed the paper over the loud sound of the bidder on the speakers.

 

“Thank you!” the man said before leaving.

 

TR-8R walked up to Captain Phasma.

 

“What do we do now?” asked TR-8R.

 

“We stay here until someone buys the cargo so it doesn't get stolen, then we get our money and get the hell out of here.” Captain Phasma said as she looked around.

 

“Rocket!” Star Lord whispered over the radio “Are you ready?”

 

“Yeah yeah...Im almost in position..” Rocket said as he walked up a flight of stairs, while charging his gun. “What about you? You stressed out?”  
“Well….not really but we don't really know how strong these guys are.” Star Lord responded “So be careful.”

 

“Yeah don't worry...this ain't my first…”

 

Rocket turned a corner after going up the stairs and ended up right next to Ratchet and Clank. Ratchet pointed his blaster at Rocket. Rocket, utterly surprised, pointed his huge blaster at Ratchet.

 

“Peter we got a problem!” Rocket said, using one hand over his earpiece to talk to Star Lord.

 

“What’s wrong?” Star Lord asked, stressed out.

 

“There’s someone up here!” Rocket said as he took his hand off of his earbud. “Who are you and what do you want?”

 

“My calculations show that we are severely underpowered in gun power.” Clank said as he hopped on Ratchet’s back.

 

“We don't want any additional trouble!” Ratchet said as he pointed to the cargo of adamantium. “Were just after the adamantium!”

 

“God damn it…” Rocket said as he passed his hand on his face. Rocket placed his hand on his earbud once more. “They want the adamantium too.”

 

“No way dude.” Star Lord said as he turned around. “We’ve trailled them for too long!”

 

“Sorry buddy…” Rocket said as he pointed his gun at them. “But you’re just going to have to back off.”

 

 

Captain Marvel walked into the room.

 

“Oh man…” she said with a big smile. “Look at all this criminal evidence…” 

 

Captain Marvel almost instantly saw Star Lord in the crowd.

 

“QUILL!” she yelled out as she ran towards him.

 

“Oh crap!” Star Lord yelled out over the radio “What is she doing here!?”

 

“Wait who’s here?” Rocket replied over the radio as he let his guard down.  
“You thinking what i'm thinking?” whispered Ratchet.

 

“Jet thrusters activating.” Clank said as he activated his jet thrusters.

 

“Captain Marvel!?” yelled out Rocket worried but a bit thrilled. “Oh MAN….what is SHE doing here?”

 

Ratchet rushed towards Rocket at full speed, wrench in hand.

 

“WAIT I GOTTA G…”

 

SMACK!

 

Ratchet hit Rocket in the face at full speed. Rocket went tumbling backwards. Ratchet grabbed his blaster with his other hand and started to shoot it. Rocket dodged the energy bullets and started up his gun. A frenzy of bullets assaulted Ratchet as Rocket squealed like a savage animal. Ratchet dodged the bullets with Clank’s help and threw his wrench at Rocket. The wrench hit him on the head, making him lose focus of what was going on. Ratchet flew towards him and tackled him through a few boxes. The sound the bullets had made, made all of Captain Phasma’s team on high alert. 

 

“Probable enemy gunfire heard in the North-Western upper floors!” yelled out Captain Phasma.

 

“Oh no...Crap crap crap crap...think faster Quill…” Star Lord mumbled to himself.

 

Star Lord threw a flashbang in the air that blinded pretty much everyone in the room for a few seconds. He shot down two stormtroopers and quickly hid in a nearby room using his rocket boots.

 

The stormtroopers and Captain Phasma regained sight only to see Captain Marvel standing there, alone since most of the room had emptied out.

 

“Enemy Target identified!” yelled out one of the stormtroopers.

 

“Give them everything you got boys!” yelled out Captain Phasma as she started to shoot Captain Marvel. 

 

Captain Marvel jumped over a nearby bar and hid from the bullets. A laser beam struck her from behind. She let out a small scream of pain. Captain Marvel stood up and threw two concussive blasts at them. Most of the stormtroopers went flying into a nearby wall. Captain Phasma smashed through a glass case holding valuable cargo. She stood back up slowly only to be greeted by Captain Marvel’s left fist. Her highly defensive armour stopped most of the super strength but she still smashed against a wall and fell down.

 

“Uuuh…”Captain Phasma said trying to shake that hit off.

 

Suddenly, a mysterious figure appeared from nowhere. Captain Phasma looked up only to see General Grievous bent over and looking at her.

 

“What the hell are you doing here?” asked Phasma as she painfully got back up. Phasma cracker her neck and let out a small sigh of relief.

 

“I was sent here just in case your team would fail….and they did. Just like I predicted.” Grievous retorted harshly, as he took out two lightsabers. “I came to save your worthless life.”

 

He turned around and faced Captain Marvel. Captain Marvel was confused as to what was going on.

 

“Let's dance!” exclaimed Grievous through his rough voice, before lunging at Captain Marvel.

 

Star Lord suddenly flew out of cover and tackled Captain Phasma down. He zapped her using a gadget and activated the floating platform. Captain Phasma resisted the shock and threw him off her. Star Lord went crashing against a metal wall. Grievous turned around and saw Star Lord.

 

“What the…” he started before Captain Marvel grabbed his arm and threw him into the bar. Grievous smashed through it and all the shelves filled with various drinks and mixtures came crashing down on him.

 

“Aaaargh!” yelled out Grievous in a rage as he got back up.

 

“Let's Dance!” said Captain Marvel with a smile as she raised her fists.

 

Captain Phasma hit Star Lord in the face using her gun and shot him in shoulder.

 

“Aargh!” he yelled out in pain “Son of a bitch!”

 

Star Lord shot her a few times but the bullets didn't affect her. He activated his rocket boots and tried to kick her in the face but Captain Phasma blocked it and grabbed his leg. Star Lord smiled as he put his boots on maximum and started to fly across the room. 

 

“There you go..” Star Lord said as he did a sharp turn. Captain Phasma slipped off of Star Lord and right into a pile of boxes. One of the huge boxes landed on her.

 

Star Lord hurried up to the cargo and started to push it using his rocket boots. Captain Phasma pushed on the box with all her might. After a while of trying, she succeeded. She got up and grabbed her rifle.

 

Rocket hit Ratchet in the face.

 

“OW!” yelled out Rocket as he rubbed his fist. “What is that suit made of?”

 

“You wouldn’t know.” said Ratchet with a smile as he tried to shoot the raccoon with his blaster. 

 

Rocket dodged the bullet and smacked him in the face using the back of his big gun. Ratchet fell on the ground and grabbed his head. The impact had shaken his brain a bit.

 

“Ow…” Ratchet said before getting back up.

 

Rocket rolled an impulsion grenade under Ratchet’s legs before jumping off the railing and onto General Grievous.

 

“Oh come on..” Ratchet said as the bomb exploded and sent him and Clank flying off the railing and next to Captain Phasma.

 

“Argh!” yelled out General Grievous as he tried to take Rocket off his face using his two other arms. 

 

“Sorry guy...but I gotta go!” yelled out Rocket as he kicked him in the face and jumped off him. 

 

Rocker ran down the hallway Star Lord had disappeared in. After a small amount of running at full speed, he caught up with Star Lord.

 

“We gotta go Quill!” yelled out Rocket as he ran beside him.

 

“What happened in there?” yelled out Peter as he kept pushing the giant metal case. “I heard a huge explosion!”

 

“Improvising..” Rocket said with a smile “Just improvising…”

 

 

“You let them get away Grievous!” Captain Phasma yelled out as she ran down the same hallway as the raccoon.

 

“I’m a bit busy at the…..”

 

Smack!

 

Grievous backed up and took out his two other lightsabers. He started swinging them around with master expertise. Captain Marvel had a hard time deflecting the hits. Grievous did a quick maneuver and skimmed her waist.

 

“ARGH!” yelled out Carol in pain “What are those things?!”

 

“Lightsabers.” General Grievous said, holding his four lightsabers, ready to attack. “Why?”

 

Captain Marvel shot a concussive blast at General Grievous who tried his hardest to keep his balance. Carol turned around and ripped out what was left of the bar.

 

“YAAAAAAAH!” yelled out Captain Marvel as she flew up in the air and dropped onto Grievous with the bar in her hands.

 

She smashed the bar against Grievous’s hard body. Grievous tried to cut up the bar but failed. Pieces of wood and metal scratched Grievous’ armour.

 

Grievous grunted as he tried to block the wave of concussive blasts using his lightsabers.

 

“What’s wrong?” asked Captain Marvel as she stuck her hands together. “You having trouble?”

 

“Shut your mouth, insolent human being.” Grievous replied as he got up. “If you make even a single mistake you’re done for.”

 

“Let’s make this quick…” Captain Marvel said as she rubbed her hands slowly “I gotta catch up to Quill before he escapes.”

 

“Fine…” Grievous said as he started to rush towards her.

 

Captain Marvel smiled before screaming and putting her hands in the air. Suddenly, the whole ship started to shake. The lights were flickering, the propulsors shut off and all the locks on the doors unlocked.

 

Grievous looked around himself, wondering what was happening. Grievous looked back at Captain Marvel. His eyes widened enormously. 

 

“What...how…” questioned Grievous as he slowly backed up. 

 

Carol was emitting a red glow around her body. Red smoke was coming off of her body as well. 

 

“This isn’t even 1/100th of my true power...but you’re still fucked.” Captain Marvel said with a smile.

 

Ratchet got up slowly and looked at Captain Marvel. His visor was cracked and he had a bit of blood running down from his mouth. He grabbed Clank’s hand and placed him on his back.

 

“My statistics are showing that there is an extreme amount of energy located in that female human.” Clank said.

 

Captain Marvel looked at Ratchet with a smile. 

 

“You heard the robot.” Captain Marvel responded with a smirk “you better get out of here.”

 

“Thanks!” Ratchet said with a smile before wiping the blood off of his furry face. “Clank activate jet thrusters!”

 

Clank activated the jet thrusters. Both of them flew in the hallway all the others had left by and left Captain Marvel and General Grievous behind.

 

“Let's do this…” Carol said with a smile as she cracked her fingers.

 

“Whoooohooo!” yelled out Rocket, sitting on the adamantium cargo, which was going at full speed due to Star Lord’s rocket boots.

 

“Was that a power surge?” yelled out Star Lord, maneuvering through the corridors.

 

“I don't know and I don't care!” yelled out Rocket, laughing like a madman “THIS IS AWESOME!”

 

Suddenly, Star Lord looked back only to see Captain Phasma running after them at full speed.

 

“GET BACK HERE!” she yelled out as she tried to shoot her F-11D Blaster rifle at them. 

 

She managed to get Star Lord in the shoulder.

 

“Argh!” yelled out Star Lord, almost letting go off the cargo “Rocket...a little help here?”

 

“Ugh...Fine.” Rocket said as he turned around and switched his gun mode to heavy assault.

 

Rocket pressed the back of his gun against his shoulder and let out a spray of bullets.

 

Captain Phasma put both her forearms in front of her. The bullets ricocheted on her Chromium Armour made from Emperor Palpatine’s Naboo shuttle’s remains.

 

Rocket kept firing at her. 

 

“Quill!” Rocket said, almost losing balance as they turned a sharp corner. “It aint doing shit!”

 

“Well she’s not shooting us!” Peter replied “That’s good enough for me!”

 

Suddenly, Ratchet and Clank appeared behind Captain Phasma.

 

“Hey buckethead!” yelled out Ratchet as he flew closer and closer to Captain Phasma.

 

“Ah not these assholes…” Rocket said with a sigh.

 

Captain Phasma turned around for a second only to be greeted by Ratchet’s wrench. The hit made Captain Phasma lose balance and slam into a wall. Ratchet looked behind him with a smile. Captain Phasma looked up and slowly got back up.

 

“Damn you!” she said as she slowly started to run once more.

 

“Wow she’s a resilient woman.” Ratchet said with a smile before taking out his blaster and shooting Star Lord in the back of the leg.

 

“OW!” yelled out Star Lord in pain “God damn it! This was supposed to be an easy job! Why did we have to run into all these wackos?!”

 

The cargo was losing some speed and Star Lord was bleeding from his leg and shoulder.

 

“I don't know.” Rocket said as he laughed and as he tried to shoot Ratchet down. “I guess luck just isn't on your side today. You have to admit though, it did make things interesting.”

 

“Yeah and very painful as well…” Star Lord said as he took out one of his pistols and shot at Ratchet.

 

Ratchet was circling and dodging the bullets with the help of Clank.

 

“You’re doing a great job Clank!” Ratchet exclaimed as he tried to shoot Rocket Racoon.

 

“Thank you!” Clank said with a laugh. “Same goes to you.”

 

“We’re finally here!” yelled out Star Lord as he stopped the cargo and shut off his rocket boots. 

 

Star Lord and Rocket entered the docking bay with the cargo, followed by Ratchet and Clank.

 

“Go open the cargo doors of the Milano!” ordered Rocket as he jumped off the cargo. “I’ll cover you!”  
Star Lord entered the Milano by the hatch and ran up to the cockpit. He opened the cargo doors and ran back out.

 

Rocket was shooting at Ratchet who was flying all over the place. Suddenly, Captain Phasma ran into the docking bay and tackled Star Lord from behind. She punched him several times on the shoulder.

 

“Ow!Ow!Ow!” yelled out Star Lord as he tried to turn around “Not cool! Not cool at all!”

 

“Give me back the cargo at once!” ordered Phasma as she turned him around and started to strangle him. “I have received specific orders to take this cargo to…”

 

“Yeah Yeah whatever…” Rocket said as he shot Captain Phasma with a rocket. 

 

Boom!

 

Captain Phasma went flying off into Ratchet and Clank’s ship. 

 

Ratchet took the opportunity when Rocket had his back to him to shoot him. Rocket received the bullet on the right arm.

 

“AHAHAAOUW!” yelled out Rocket as he fell on the ground and held his arm. “OW!OOOW!”

 

Star Lord aimed the shot and managed to hit Clank in the waist.

 

“Ah.” Clank yelled out in his robotic voice. “Losing control. Jet mode deactivated.”

 

“NONONO!” Ratchet yelled out quickly before crashing into a cargo box, headfirst.

 

“There we go.” Star Lord said as he quickly loaded the adamantium onto the Milano.

 

“AHA...OW!” kept saying Rocket as he stared at the ground and held his arm firmly.

 

“Stop whining…” said Star Lord with a smile as he helped Rocket up. “We did it. High five.”

 

“Haha...yeah.” Rocket high fived Peter with a smile.

 

They both rushed into the ship and closed the cargo bay doors. Rocket started the engine and entered the pilot seat. Star Lord went in the co-pilot seat and pulled back on the throttle. The Milano slowly elevated before lifting off and exiting by the docking bay doors. 

 

“HAHA YES!” Rocket yelled out in accomplishment. “We did it!” 

 

Star Lord sighed as he balanced out the ship and slouched down in his seat.

 

“Geez…” Star Lord said before taking his mask off. “That sure wasn't the easiest mission I ever went on. Then again, it really wasn’t the hardest one either.”

 

Star Lord massaged his shoulder. He grinned a bit as he passed a finger over the wound. 

 

“Dont worry..” Rocket said with a smirk as he looked at Star Lord’s shoulder, both hands on the controls of the ship “I’ve seen you live through WAAAY worse. Same for me too. I’ll survive just fine.”

 

Ratchet got up slowly. He had a black eye and a few pieces of wood were stuck in his cheek. He painfully pulled them out before grabbing his wrench from the ground and grabbing Clank by the arm. Clank was sleeping. Ratchet slowly dragged Clank towards their ship. Captain Phasma was trying to get up. She had made a dent in Ratchet’s ship. Her armour was dirty with smoke and she had blood coming from under her helmet. She was holding her dislocated arm with her other arm.

 

“You better not get in my way…” Ratchet said silently as he put Clank in the back seat of his ship. “Not in the mood right now.”

 

Captain Phasma laughed painfully under her helmet. Suddenly the whole ship shook to one side before regaining his balance. A loud noise was heard.

 

Captain Phasma fell on the ground and smacked into the Ratchet’s ship. Ratchet fell on the ground as well. 

 

“Uuugh…” Captain Phasma said as she scooted on the floor and sat, back to a cargo box. “Dont worry….I know a defeat when I see one.”

 

Ratchet smiled and looked at Captain Phasma who coughed out some blood. 

 

“Thanks…” Ratchet said as he got into his ship and took off his helmet. “Sorry for hitting you in the face with my wrench.” 

 

Ratchet lifted off his ship and flew out of the docking bay. Almost at the same time, Captain Marvel walked in holding General Grievous’s unconscious body like a sack of potatoes on her shoulder.

 

“Captain Phasma is it?” Captain Marvel asked as she looked at Ratchet flying away. She had lost the red glow around her.

 

Captain Phasma nodded as she stood up.

 

“You’re under arrest for illegal exportation of interstellar resources.” Captain Marvel said with a smile. “You’re coming with me.”

 

Captain Marvel grabbed Captain Phasma by her arm and flew out of the trading ship.

 

“Where are we going?” asked Phasma through her helmet as she watched the trading ship slowly disappear. She had failed her employer and her team of Stormtroopers. Captain Phasma’s principles really turned around loyalty towards her and her team. Which she had failed terribly. She didn’t care where she was going. She deserved it.

 

“Well first of all we're going to catch up to that idiot with the face mask and his raccoon, and then we're going back to Earth. You’ll obviously have to face a tribunal for all the things you did in space and you’ll likely go to jail for the rest of your lives.” Captain Marvel explained as she put her earphones back in her ears. 

 

“So…” Rocket started “Where are we headed?”

 

“The Andromeda System.” Star Lord said with a smile “I know exactly where we can sell this adamantium for a buttload of chips!”

 

Suddenly a loud noise was heard. The whole ship was shaking. Star Lord fell on the ground, yelling from pain as he landed on his shoulder. Rocket tried his hardest to keep control of the ship.

 

“What’s happening?” yelled out Star Lord as he put on his face mask, got back up and grabbed his two pistols.

 

“Were under attack!” yelled out Rocket as Star Lord ran up to the co-pilot seat and grabbed the second wheel.

 

The Star Explorer appeared in the corner of the cockpit.

 

“It’s that orange guy with his damn robot!” Rocket yelled out as he tried to evade the barrage of bullets and rockets. “I thought you got rid of him!”

 

A rocket hit the side of the Milano, shaking the whole ship 

 

“God damn it!” Star Lord said as he twirled the ship back and forth. “I thought I got rid of them too! Apparently not.”

 

“Resilient little bastards…” Rocket whispered as he pushed the acceleration lever to it’s maximum.   
Ratchet smiled as he shot another barrage of rockets at the Milano. Suddenly, a red bleeping light activated itself on the cockpit of the Milano. Star Lord wiped the sweat off of his neck and stared at the light.

 

“One of the rockets pierced through our shields and made an opening in the Milano!” yelled out Rocket on high alert as he turned the ship around and started to shoot the Star Explorer. Ratchet, having a lot of experience with his ship and space battles, dodged right through the bullets. The sound of the Milano’s guns were heard throughout the whole ship. “Go fix it! I got this!”

 

Star Lord hesitated for a bit before running out of the seat. He opened a cabinet, trying to find the repair kit as he searched through the various junk located in the cabinet.

 

“We should really clean this thing…” Star Lord whispered as he kept searching through the cabinet.

 

Ratchet zoomed by the Milano’s cockpit, shaking the whole ship and making a very loud noise.

 

“AAAh!” yelled Star Lord as he tried to grab his ears through his face mask.

 

Rocket grunted as he grabbed one of his ears with one hand and controlled the Milano with the other. 

 

“Trying to get behind me?” Rocket whispered as he turned the whole ship around, sharply. 

 

Suddenly, all the stuff in the cabinet went flying out. Star Lord lost his balance due to Rocket’s sharp turn and smashed right into the stereo, closing the hatch behind him and turning on the volume to max.

 

“Loading...loading…” said a voice on the stereo.

 

“What?” Star Lord said as he turned around to look at the stereo.

 

“Playing: Mixtape Number 1…” the voice said.

 

“Oh you have got to be kidding me…” Star Lord said before three missiles hit the Milano at full speed.

 

Star Lord went flying before smacking into a table, making it fall on the ground and sending all the things on it flying.

 

“Uuuh…” Star Lord said as he cracked his neck. “This is going perfectly according to the plan…”

 

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, HOOKED ON A FEELING!” yelled out the stereo, volume at the maximum.

 

“WHAT THE HELL QUILL!?” yelled out Rocket as he let go of the controls and put both his hands on his ears. “AAAARGH!”

 

Star Lord tried to get back up, under the sound of the loud music. He lifted himself using the table and ran towards the stereo.

 

Ratchet laughed as he heard the loud music from inside his ship. 

 

“This is hilarious…” Ratchet said as he aimed and launched another rocket. Ratchet turned around and looked at Clank. He was still out.

 

The rocket hit full force the Milano’s gravity emitter Star Lord was sent upwards, floating. 

 

“QUILL SHUT THE DAMN MUSIC OFF!” Rocket said as he held onto the controls of the Milano.

 

Star Lord activated his rocket boots and smashed into the stereo. He grabbed the volume knob and turned it down.

 

“Oh thank god…” Star Lord sighed as he turned towards the pile of things floating in the air. “Never has Blue Swede made me want to kill myself before. Now...to find the repair kit.”

 

“Thank god..” Rocket said as he tried to get back in his seat.

 

Star Lord approached the pile of things and searched through them. He managed to find the repair kit.

 

“Aha!” yelled out Star Lord in success.

 

“Go fix the gravity emitter! I can't reach the acceleration lever!” Rocket replied under stress. The Milano had completely stopped.

 

“Are you crazy!?” replied Star Lord in the air, holding the big metal case. Rocket stared into his big red eyes. “The gravity emitter is outside the ship!”

 

Suddenly a loud thump was heard on the roof of the Milano.

 

Rocket let go of the wheel and tried to get to his gun which was on the ground.

 

“He’s on the ship!” whispered Star Lord as he flew beside Rocket Raccoon.

 

“Yeah no shit…” Rocket said, trying to hear what was going on. “I’ll go fight him, you just have to fix the ship in the meantime.”

 

“What!?” Star Lord responded a little louder than he would’ve liked. “That’s way too dangerous!”

 

“It’s worth the shot!” Rocket said as he floated towards the hatch of the ship.

 

“Wait a minute….” Star Lord said out loud “How am I going to know if you get badly hurt or I don't know...DIE.”

 

Rocket sighed as he turned back around. 

 

“Look if I’m close to dying I’ll just yell out ‘Quill I’m dead!’. That good enough?” Rocket said before twisting the hatch open.

 

Star Lord sighed as he floated towards one of the many holes in the Milano and opened the case.

 

Rocket opened the hatch and climbed to the top of the ship. He saw Ratchet, alone, standing there, looking at him. The Star Explorer was hooked onto the Milano with a big chain.

 

“We got some unfinished business…” Rocket said as he aimed his gun at Ratchet. “What do you want?”

 

“The adamantium. That’s it.” Ratchet said, his weapon in his hand.

 

Rocket thought for a second but instead just aimed at Ratchet and emptied his clip.

 

Ratchet laughed as he moved aside and the bullets zoomed past him slowly.

 

“What the?!” Rocket exclaimed, completely dumbfounded. 

 

“You should know by now…” Ratchet said as he took his wrench out and started to run towards Rocket with his gravity boots. “Bullets float in space!”

 

Rocket turned around and yelled “QUILL…” before getting hit on the head at full force. Rocket lost consciousness and went floating off, very slowly.

 

“Finally…” Ratchet said as he walked towards the hatch of the Milano. Ratchet only had time to turn around before everything blacked out.

 

 

Star Lord had managed to fix most of the holes. All that was missing was the gravity emitter.

 

“There we go.” he said as he looked over the job he had made. “As good as new!”

 

Suddenly, the gravity came back on and the hatch opened.

 

“Hey Rocket! What happened? I saw you fixed the...” Star Lord started as he turned a corner before shutting up.

 

Rocket and Ratchet both landed on the floor followed by Grievous. Captain Marvel put Captain Phasma down and turned towards Quill.

 

“Euh that’s probably not…”

 

SMACK!

 

Everything went dark.


End file.
